fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Man-Arctica the Ride/Transcript
opens outside the Fanlair. It it 10:30 am. Chum Chum turns off his alarm clock and sits up Chum Chum: Morning, Fanboy. What are you doing? is seen lying in bed, with a string tied to his left index finger Fanboy: I've been lying here for hours trying to figure out why I tied this string to my finger. I know it was to help me remember something, but what?!? Chum Chum: You should do what I do, and write yourself a note. See? a note off the post of his bed and reads it "Cut safe down from celing". look up and notice a safe attached to a rope. Chum Chum know's it's attached to Fanboy's finger on one end Chum Chum: Coming right down! Fanboy: Lucky, I still have no idea what this string is for. Chum cuts the rope I thought maybe it was to remove this coil of rope, uhh, that's moving on it's own. Oh well, I guess I'll never -- ahh! up to the celing and hits it Why would I do this to me? Chum Chum: Fanboy, look! Fanboy: poster on ceiling and gasps "Man-Arctica presents: The Ice Scream Extreme, opening today"?!? Chum Chum, get up here and high-five me!!! Chum Chum: Coming! Chum bounces on his bed up to Fanboy, but winds up sending himself and Fanboy high into the air, breaking the roof and flying to the carnival the carnival, a crowd of excited customers are standing at the gate, waiting for the park to open so they can ride the Ice Scream Extreme Crowd: Ice - Scream - Extreme! Ice - Scream - Extreme! until the park alarm goes off fall into the crowd Fanboy and Chum Chum: in the chanting Ice - Scream - Extreme! Fanboy: Hey, Oz, how long have you been camping out here? Oz: his crotch Eighteen extraordinary hours! Did you guys happen to bring a tin can? horse race trumpet song plays over the speaker, this is the park alarm Hank: Ice Scream Extreme! Let's rush in! Crowd: cheering gate opens, and everyone excitedly runs in. Boog suddenly stops the fun Boog: He's-a-kaw! Bullyus Manamus Boog: Outta my way, butt nuggets! F&C away, who scream, then laughs Yahoo! Bop! Hank in slow motion Hank: Ugh! Boog: Bop the bop! Bop! Yo in slow motion Yo: Ah! Boog: Boooop! Oz in slow motion Oz: Oh! Boog: Bop! laughs All right! First in line! First to ride! I'm makin' history over here! in front of the ride station Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Gonna do -- what, uh -- uh-oh. F&C falling down towards him Oh, my wedgies backfired on me! CRASH! flies out of the park and the gates close behind him Boog: Oh! I didn't get my hand stamped! Meanwhile... Fanboy and Chum Chum: First in line! crowd cheers and shouts as they line up behind F&C Lupe: I've never been so nervous. My knees can't stop shaking! Yo: Me too! giggles Fanboy: Hey, Chum Chum, get a load of Lupe and Yo. They're scared. over to them and chuckles Yo and Lupe: giggling Fanboy: Hey, guys. Feeling a little nervous about the ride? Well, don't be, because I heard they fixed the broken track after what happened last time and cleaned up the brains. is a chain pulling sound, then a boom as Fanboy snoops away, leaving the girls dumbstruck Fanboy: Hey, Kyle! Kyle: BAH! Fanboy: You're looking a bit sick. You're not coming down with...Chicken Pox? and dances like a chicken as Kyle looks at him, confused Am I right, Chris? Chris Chuggy: Wah-wah. Fanboy: What's that? Did you say "wah-wah" or to cry waah, waah, waah? laughs Man-Arctica's voice is heard from a speaker on the top centerpiece of the ride station Man-Arctica: Attention, humans! Everyone: Ooh! Fanboy: Man-Arctica's talking! Man-Arctica: Are you ready for the most extreme ride on your planet? Everyone: pause Yeah! Man-Arctica: Then, open your hollering holes for...the Ice! Scream! Extreme! doors blocking the station open up, releasing a blinding light Everyone: Yeah! Fanboy: It's so bright with awesomeness! light goes away and we pan upwards to see the whole view of the ride Lenny: Welcome to the Ice Scream Extreme. Everyone: Ahh... Lenny: Now I'm required to test your extreme nessicity. Fanboy: Eh-eh-hem. holds Chum Chum in front of Lenny. Chum Chum takes in a deep breath, then screams so loud, he knocks Lenny away Chum Chum: Ah, oh. Fanboy: I got you, buddy. Chum Chum: Is this real life? Lenny: up to F&C Uh, congratulations. you're free to board. Fanboy and Chum Chum: Yay! the rollercoaster train rolls up. It is made up of four cars, at the front is some sort of decor shaped like Man-Arctica's head. the kids get on the ride: Yo and Lupe take the front, Kyle and Chuggy take the second car, Michael and Hank take the third car, and Fanboy and Chum Chum take the back Fanboy: Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go... Lenny: Remember to keep all hands inside and -- whatever, enjoy the ride. Fanboy: Let's go, let's go, let's -- hit with the safety bar ah. Chum Chum: Yay! presses a button on the control unit. The ride starts, and the train leaves the station the lift hill... Crowd: chattering Fanboy: Let's go. let's -- oh, we are going. Hey, all you lightweights up there, try not to barf on us in the back! laughs hill becomes steep Fanboy: Whoa, that was abrupt. gulps Uh, loo-loo-loo-loo. I taste pennies. scene switches to space as he looks ahead of everyone Does anyone else taste pennies? Is it just me? Oh, gosh, it's just me. around Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, train starts to go down the hill okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. train has gone down the hill fully NOT OKAY!!! screams as the train goes down the hill. It goes down, then back up again. The train bounces across some bumpy hills. It goes over a hill in the bottom left, a ramp in the center, and a hill in the upper right, finally in all places at once Chum Chum: Yeah!!! gang continues screaming as the train goes into the ice mountain. Yo and Lupe go past the camera, screaming girly. Kyle and Chuggy go past, if you look closely Kyle is clinging to Chuggy as if he's scared. Michael and Hank go past, hands in air and Hank cross-eyed. Fanboy and Chum Chum go past, Chum Chum cheering and Fanboy screaming like mad. The screen goes dark, camera flashes up on Fanboy five times to show his reactions down the mountain. First shows him screaming, second he's making some sort of mouth pose, third he's farting with eyes closed, fourth shows two of him at once hugging and screaming, and the last shows his skull visable while his teeth chatter. After the last blackout, we iris in to show the train going over some more bumpy hills as the gang continues to scream and have fun Chum Chum: Get ready for the arctic blast! down Fanboy: whimpering Arctic bla -- while getting frozen by snow Chum Chum: Yeah! Here comes the corkscrew! Fanboy: I don't want to corkscrew. I don't want to corkscrew. train spins for several seconds I DON'T WANT TO CORKSCREW! train stops at the station for a brief rest stop. The gang cheers, Fanboy wretches, green face and all Lenny: Did you guys like that? All but Fanboy: YEAH! Fanboy: Not entirely. Lenny: Then you're gonna love track two. button on control unit Fanboy: Track two? hit with the safety bar Ah! All but Fanboy: Yeah!!! train takes off back to the main ride for the second track. It goes up a steep track through four sideways loops, then constantly goes back and fourth, causing the riders to slide in their seats Fanboy: Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Aah! Yah! to fall off, but gets back in and sighs. But he falls off after another bump screams as he falls off the ride, but lands back into his seat Fanboy: wimpering I'm ali-i-i-ive. Chum Chum: HA, ME TOO! train goes into a dark tunnel Ooooooh, the Global Warmer's lair. Fanboy: Global Warmer? I thought this was Man-Arctica's ride. Oh, what's going on? Animatronic Global Warmer: Bippity-bippity-boo. Yibbity-flibbity-flah. train comes to a stop at a track that's unfinished. An animatronic Global Warmer rises up, lights on him out Animatronic Global Warmer: Bibbity-bibbity-BOO! the last word, the lights go on and fire surrounds Animatronic Global Warmer. Fanboy screams like crazy, then the train rides into Animatronic Global Warmer's mouth as evil laughter is heard. Cut to black back up at the ride station. The train arrives. Everyone is ducking down, Fanboy is in ashes. All but Fanboy celebrates the end of the ride, then all but Fanboy and Chum Chum get out '' '''Chum Chum:' It's okay! Oh! that was awesome! I mean it went all like -- lips Yah! Ooh! chugging sound Hey, Fanboy, wasn't that ride totally amazing?! Fanboy: out a goldfish Wah. Chum Chum: Yeah, you're right. Going underwater was the best. Lupe: Yo Hey, did anyone hear that girl? She was screaming. Fanboy: gasp Uhh... over to Lupe Girl? Screaming? No, I didn't hear any -- Chum Chum, did you hear any -- you sure it wasn't Yo? Lupe: No, she was screaming in the back. Chum Chum: But Fanboy and I were in the back. Hank: Then you must have heard her, crying and squealing. It was practically next to you. Fanboy: giggle Oh, squealing, yes. Yes, I did hear that. You know what that was? That was the wheels. You know how these old rides are. chuckles All squeaky and stuff. At Lenny Hey, Lenny, how about greasing up those tracks, will you? Lupe: Nah, I don't think so! She sounded so eh-scared! Fanboy: Huh? up to see his ride photos Lupe: offscreen''The whole time she was like -- ''shows the four ride photos of Fanboy screaming and barfing while his scream is heard. Fanboy himself is then shown, screaming at the photos Lupe: Yeah, like that. Lenny: Photos, get your photos. Relive your extreme memories. Chum Chum: YEAAAAAHHH!!! EXTREME MEMORIES!!! HEY! GO! MOVE IT! crowd chatters as they start to see Fanboy's pictures, but Fanboy bounces on Lenny and blocks all four screens Lenny: Hey! crowd stops Fanboy: Heh-hey, you guys want to do something really extreme? Chum Chum/Yo/Hank/Kyle/Chris Chuggy: Yeah! Yeah! Fanboy: All right, um, extreme...funnel cakes! pause Here we go! pause Come on! pause Funnel cakes, right now! All right, um, extreme churros?! throws churro in Kyle's face All right, uh, extreme spin art? Oh, oh, oh, I got it: Super ext-reme bathroom break. to leave Lenny: If you want top be super extreme, why don't you ride the fast version? stops, the gang turns and looks at Lenny extatically Lenny: You guys have been riding on snail's pace, but it goes up to faster than light speed. Chum Chum: clapping Can we ride it on "fast," Lenny? Can we?! CAN WE?!? Lenny: I'll just spool up the FTL drive. a button on the unit train and the entire track of the ride lights up, and a smoky skull and crossbones appears over the train Ride voice: Get ready to roooooock. Fanboy: AAAAHHH!!! faints Lupe: That girl has problems. all except Fanboy and Chum Chum proceed to the ride Chum Chum: Come on, Fanboy! Fanboy: I...can't. Chum Chum: You can't wait? I know! Fanboy's arm Me neither! Let's go! to head for the train but Fanboy pulls him back Fanboy: No, Chum Chum, I can't! Chum Chum: You can't what?! Fanboy: whimpers Man-Arctica: You can't leave! Fanboy: Huh? lands in front of F&C, who gasp Hank/Lupe/Kyle/Chris Chuggy/Yo/Michael: Man-Arctica! Man-Arctica: I was in the far reaches of space when I heard the most terrified screams coming from my ride. Lenny Underpaid employee! Turn on the holographic replay. presses a button on the unit and a hologram of the ride from earlier is shown. Fanboy is in the back, his screaming constantly being repeated. The gang is surprised, Fanboy whimpers as he hides himself at the back Man-Arctica: There! The rider with the puffy eyes from crying, who is that?! Chum Chum: That's Fanboy! Man-Arctica: Which one of you is Fanboy? except Chum Chum turns around and points at a trash can. Inside it is Fanboy, shivering with fear Fanboy: Hey, Man-Arctica. Man-Arctica: the can and shows Fanboy the hologram Are you this extremely terrified child? Fanboy: lowly Eeyup. Man-Arctica: Never in all my travels have I seen such an extreme look of fear in anyone's face! Fanboy: Really? Never? Michael/Kyle/Chris Chuggy/Lupe/Hank/Yo: and stifled laughter Man-Arctica: I have been wanting to show the whole galaxy just how terrifying my roller coaster really is. And I can think of no better way than with your cowardly squeals and sniveling whimpers. Fanboy: Uh...thanks? Man-Arctica: Fanboy, would you be the new blotchy, simpering face of the Ice Scream Extreme? Chris Chuggy/Kyle/Yo/Michael/Lupe/Hank: Wow. Fanboy: sobs Ye-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-es. Ye-es, I-I wi-i-ill. Man-Arctica: the lid over Fanboy's trash can Save it for the TV spots. at the Fanlair later that day... Chum Chum: Wow! Look at that shade of green, they got your face exactly right. Fanboy: And the best part is, I get 10¢ every time it screams. zooms to a closeup of a picture on a billboard advertising the Ice Scream Extreme. On it is Man-Arctica riding the coaster with a green-faced Fanboy sitting next to him. The billboard plays a clip of Fanboy's scream. Iris out, the episode is over. Category:Transcripts